El sol nunca se apaga
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Para un demonio perdido en sí mismo como Kurama los días soleados no existen. Solo es oscuridad lo que hay.
1. Kioto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **El drama **si **es mío.

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **El sol nunca se apaga.

**Pareja principal: **Kurama/Kyuubi & Hinata.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **fantasía, misterio, romance, humor y drama.

**Resumen: **Para un demonio perdido en sí mismo como Kurama los días soleados no existen. Solo es oscuridad lo que hay.

* * *

**E**l **s**o**l **n**u**n**c**a** s**e** a**p**a**g**a**

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

»_ ¿Puede usted ver la nieve?_

_¿Cómo es? ¿Es blanca como muchos dicen?_

_Ha de ser hermoso poder ver a los copos caer, danzando en el aire y cayendo suavemente al suelo. _

_Pero, tengo una duda, ¿por qué la nieve es blanca?_

_¿Usted lo sabe? _«

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

* * *

Otro libro más y Hinata estaba segura que acabaría enterrada por los pesados, llenos de polvo y gruesos libros que conformaban la pila. Los miró, atenta y usando todo el equilibrio posible para evitar que cayesen al suelo y comenzar de nuevo. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que se estabilizaron.

Con su mano escondida por la manga de la chamarra color marrón se ajustó los lentes para ver bien por donde caminaba, pero incluso este pequeño movimiento fue crítico pues todos los libros de los que tanto ella se había esforzado en no dejar caer, ahora mismo se hallaban en el suelo.

Se agachó para recogerlos a la velocidad de la luz y al hacerlo su trasero chocó con uno de los estándares repletos de obras de distintos autores que cayeron encima de su cabeza y la tumbaron en el suelo.

— Genial –bufó, quitando el libro de Moby Dick de sus cabellos azulados.

No era una mujer hábil, de hecho, era bastante torpe. Cada día, sin excepción alguna, siempre le ocurría algo, pequeño o grande, era lo mismo, sin embargo, de esa tienda en la que ayudaba en sus ratos libres después del trabajo, no salía intacta.

Un golpe llegó a su cabeza y ella soltó un quejido. Hinata sintió un mal presentimiento y levantó la mirada, con las gafas chuecas y rodeada de libros para ver a su jefa.

— Chiyo-san –era su jefa.

Akasuna no Chiyo, la dueña de una de las tiendas de libros más completa de todo Tokio, una mujer solitaria que en sus tiempos de juventud se dedicó a buscar en cada biblioteca del mundo libros.

— Hinata, si quisiera que alguien desordenará mis libros de su lugar, puedo invitar a la banda de delincuentes de allá afuera.

Se encogió de hombros, como una niña regañada.

— Lo siento –se disculpó, jugando con los dedos índices.

— En fin –la mujer mayor, con cabello canoso y marcas de vejez en sus facciones pero con el brillo de los ojos sin ser afectado por los estragos de los años, suspiró —. Anda, levántate, aún falta otra más con libros que tienes que acomodar. No es tiempo para descansar.

— Sí, Chiyo-san.

A pesar de ser Domingo, para Hinata no hay descanso. No cuando tienes dos meses de retraso en la renta de un departamento dentro de un barrio de media clase. Ella no se quejaba, con tal de tener todo lo necesario era feliz, sin embargo, admitía que uno podía hacer un poco más para tener unos lujos.

Dejó los libros en el lugar correspondiente y se deslizó hacia la repisa para abrir la caja con nuevos libros que Chiyo-san había comprado la semana pasada y que había estado bajo llave en su oficina privada. Tomó un pequeño chuchillo y la clavó en el cartón. Algo de polvo le llegó en la cara y fue imposible no toser. Hinata se cubrió cuando subió el zíper de la chamarra hasta la mitad del rostro.

Empezó a tomar cada ejemplar y a anotar el título en una hoja a su costado. Afuera el sol comenzaba a esconderse y la noche por fin ocuparía el cielo. Desvió la mirada para ver la hora. Eran solo las 7 de la noche.

Bien, en cuanto terminara ese encargo de Chiyo-san se iría a casa, después de todo, un chocolate caliente la esperaba pacientemente.

* * *

**K**ioto

* * *

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Chiyo levantase la mirada para observar la figura de Hinata.

— ¿Sí?

— Ah, lamento molestarle, Chiyo-san, pero he terminado y ya debo irme. ¿Necesita alguna cosa más?

— No, niña, ya puedes irte –la anciana volvió a bajar la mirada al libro entre sus manos.

— Oh, sí… h-hasta mañana entonces, Chiyo-san. Buenas noches –se despidió pero no recibió respuesta.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. Siempre Chiyo-san se quedaba encerrada en la tienda, con sus viejos libros. No sabía si tenía familia, ya que era demasiado reservada con sus cosas.

Puso el cartelón de 'Cerrado' y guardó las llaves en los bolsillos de los vaqueros viejos que vestía. El sonido del paraguas al ser abierto fue ronco y las pocas gotas que esa noche llovían deslizaron por la tela mientras caminaba por las calles hacia arriba para tomar el autobús y llegar a casa.

La noche era fría y las farolas se encendieron en un chasquido de dedos, todos caminaban apresurados y escapaban de la lluvia. Hinata se encogió de hombros por la ráfaga de viento helado que la sacudió hasta el fondo de los huesos. Cuánto ansío poder tomar ese chocolate caliente que desde la mañana añoró. Ahora que lo recordaba, ni tiempo tuvo para comer algo por salir apresurada de su hogar y llegar temprano a su segundo trabajo. Chiyo-san era un tanto estricta en cuanto se trataba de la puntualidad y de no llegar a tiempo estaba segura que se hubiera ganado uno de sus interminables sermones.

Llegó a la parada, cerró la sombrilla y se dedicó a esperar el bus. Un viento más crudo y frío que el anterior la hizo toser con fuerza y tener que quitar sus anteojos para limpiarlos a causa de la brisa que les golpeó. Metió su mano para buscar el pañuelo con los que comúnmente los limpiaba pero se dio cuenta que no lo traía hoy.

Bufó para sí misma y los limpió con la chamarra. Justo en ese momento, el celular comenzó a sonar.

Ella lo sacó y contesto:

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hinata! –el gritó masculino al otro lado del auricular la sacudió entera.

— ¿K-Kiba-kun? –reconoció después de sobarse el oído —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

— Hinata, te necesito con urgencia –declaró su amigo fiel desde la infancia.

El rostro de la joven se sonrojo levemente.

— ¿Necesitarme?

— Sí, sí. ¡Con urgencia! ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

— Eh, bueno…

— ¡Cancélalos!

— P-Pero Kiba-kun…

— ¡Es más! estaré en tu casa en media hora para explicarte todo. ¡Adiós!

Kiba no le dejó tiempo ni para corresponderle la despedida, solo podía escuchar el pi de una llamada cortada. Cerró el teléfono y parpadeó, confundida de tan extraño suceso.

* * *

Tal como Kiba lo dijo, llegó a su departamento en media hora, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Sí Shino estuviese ahí se quedaría asombrado de ver por fin que el castaño se tomaba muy en serio la puntualidad. En cuanto Hinata abrió la puerta y se topó con el joven hombre de cabellos castaños y facciones rudas y atractivas, Kiba entró como un remolino a la morada de la ojiperla sin esperar invitación, iniciando un discurso tan largo que lo que pudo entender ente los gruñidos del Inuzuka fueron: "Ese estúpido Uchiha", "¿Por qué mi hermana es tan ciega?", "Amargados aburridos", "¿Por qué yo?", "Y la ingrata de Karui que decidió cortarme hace una semana".

— En resumen, necesito que me acompañes hoy, esta noche, a una exposición de arte en el Museo de Arte Metropolitano.

Él la miró con intensidad y Hinata solo abrió la boca enormemente.

— ¿H-Hoy?

— Sí, hoy. Resulta ser que el novio de mi hermana es amigo cercano de uno de los artistas que expondrán, así que invitó a mi hermana y de paso, a mí, sin saber que en realidad es una tonta excusa para anunciar a los padres de ese Uchiha sobre el inesperado compromiso de ellos –Kiba lucía desesperado y angustiado, incluso no dejaba de agarrarse el cabello entre sus manos. Ella pensó que se podría hacer daño.

— ¿Hana-chan comprometida con un Uchiha?

— ¡Agh! Hinata, no lo digas en voz alta. ¡Es aterrador!

Ella creía que tal vez el castaño exageraba. No había nada más bonito que el amor y tenía que admitir que la pareja que conformaba Hana-chan –hermana mayor de Kiba– y un apuesto Uchiha, era lindo.

— P-Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –cuestionó y el Inuzuka detuvo el andar abruptamente para mirarle.

— ¿Eh?

— E-Es decir, m-me siento honrada de que pidas que sea yo, pero eso suena algo demasiado familiar. Y-Yo no tendría nada que ver.

— En realidad… yo… yo quiero que vayas conmigo… –tragó saliva y se sintió inesperadamente nervioso cuando los ojos aperlados le miraron fijamente —… bueno, porque… tú y yo somos amigos y…. y…

— ¿Y?

Rápido, rápido, necesitaba que inventar algo o sería descubierto. Kiba repasó todo en su mente, bien, aparte de presumidos adinerados, ¿quiénes más irían?, a ver, Hana le dijo emocionado que habría infinidad de celebridades, conocedores de arte, escultores, coleccionistas, dueños de empresas, escritores…

— Te quiero invitar porque, en primera, eres mi amiga y en segunda, porque esta puede ser una oportunidad perfecta para ti, Hinata.

— ¿Oportunidad para mí? ¿A qué te refieres Kiba-kun?

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Hinata –tomó asiento al lado de ella —. Desde que nos conocemos y cuando Akamaru te robó tú paleta de cereza…

— ¿Akamaru o tú?

— Eh, bueno, lo admito –rascó sus cabellos –, cuando yo robe tu paleta –Hinata sonrió —. ¡En fin! Lo que trato de decirte es que, no por haberte escapado de casa ni haber hecho explotar la cabeza de tu padre de cólera vas a dejar tus sueños a un lado.

— Kiba-kun… –suspiró cansada, ya sabía a donde iba el castaño.

— Hinata, escribes desde que aprendiste a caminar. Tus escritos son buenos y callarían la boca los críticos. Si tú quisieras, hasta podrías publicar un libro ahora.

— Entiende, Kiba-kun –lo miró —. Aun cuando alguien se arriesgara a publicar mi libro, ¿quién asegura que sea un éxito? Deje la carrera de Literatura inconclusa. No tengo preparación ni bases académicas. Solo sería un sueño truncado, como muchos.

— Hinata…

— Lo siento, Kiba-kun, pero no puedo –se puso de pie y tomó la taza vacía para caminar a la cocina.

Huir otra vez.

— Entonces, ¿eso significa que no me acompañarás? –preguntó.

— Yo iré contigo.

Ambos giraron la mirada hacia la entrada principal donde una chica parecida a Hinata, pero más joven y con cabello castaño, se dibujaba, comiendo tranquilamente un bollo.

— ¿Hanabi? –dijo Hinata, sorprendida de ver a su hermana menor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa?

— Yo deberían de hacer esas preguntas, pulgoso –contraataco la castaña, entrando y cerrando la puerta de paso.

— ¿Desde cuándo llegaste, Hanabi? –irrumpió las miradas hostiles que esos dos se mandaban y caminó hacia su hermana la cual le miró.

— Llegue hace un par de semanas.

— ¿Semanas?

— Sí, te lo explicare después que regrese de la cita con el perro.

— ¡Oye, enana! ¿Y qué te hace creer que te llevaré? Es más, ni si quiera me importa.

— Si no te importara, ¿por qué ahora estas usando smoking? –la ojiperla menor alzó una ceja y Kiba se sonrojo, sí, vestido con un elegante smoking.

Hinata miró al castaño que tosía en un intento de pasar desapercibido la vergüenza.

— Hinata te ha dicho que no y por lo que pude escuchar, rabioso, necesitas una pareja.

— ¿Estabas espiando?

— Solo escuche por casualidad.

* * *

Al final, Hanabi ganó.

— Cuídense –dijo ella, agitando la mano y con una gota deslizándose por su nuca al escucharlos todavía pelear mientras se alejaban en el auto del Inuzuka con destino al museo.

Ella suspiró y se arropó con el cobertor con el que salió. Estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño, por esa noche no vería el reporte nocturno ni escucharía la suave y varonil voz de Hatake Kakashi a través del televisor, Kiba con su inesperada invitación la pilló sorprendida, además el sacar a relucir los sueños que quería mantener bajo llave en el baúl del olvido, la hizo entristecer.

No culpaba a su particular amigo, él le dijo eso con buena intención, además, fue culpa suya no haberle aclarado en un principio que no quería hablar del tema.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento de nuevo y entró, esperando no encontrarse con más sorpresa, pero el ruido de los trastos moverse en la cocina la hizo alzar la mirada alarmada.

¿Un ladrón? Pero si Hinata se aseguró de cerrar muy bien la puerta.

Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiese servirle como arma para poder defenderse o un teléfono cercano para llamar, sin embargo, recordó que este hace mucho tiempo que dejó de servir por no pagar a tiempo la factura. Se dio un golpe en la frente; y el celular lo dejó cargando en su habitación.

Ella giró y encontró el paraguas apoyado a la pared cercana a la puerta. Hinata lo tomó y en puntillas comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle en la longitud de plástico de la sombrilla al recordar que no tenía experiencia, nunca antes nadie había intentado robarle, esta era la primera vez. Tragó saliva, consciente de lo que pudiese suceder si daba un paso en falso, el ladrón tal vez sería más fuerte y alto, un hombre con mucha más fuerza que una mujer de baja estatura y huesos frágiles como ella. En su niñez aprendió las artes marciales, pero estas se quedaron en el olvido al centrarse más en los libros, pero había visto películas de acción y no dudaba que uno que otro movimiento se le había pegado, lo único que esperaba era no ser la torpe de siempre.

Hinata se pegó a la pared y asomó un poco la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la cocina. Los ruidos se escuchaban todavía y una especie de gruñidos también. Seguramente el ladrón se dio cuenta del poco valor que tenía y ahora estaba furioso. Oh no ¿qué sería de ella si se atrevía atacarlo con un paraguas que le costó 5 ¥?

Ya podía imaginarse la nota en el periódico de mañana:

» **_Mujer de vida aburrida muere en manos de ladrón homicida… _**«

Respiró hondo. Bien, no tuvo una vida realmente feliz, pero aprovechó y disfrutó de cada día a sus 25 años. Vivió lo que tuvo que vivir y no se arrepentía. Tal vez no hizo muchas cosas que las otras mujeres hacían, como buscarse un novio o tener una aventura loca, pero su vida le pareció de lo más normal y apacible, quitando los episodios donde su padre intervino. Ella era virgen y esto para una mujer de su edad resultaba ser un poco vergonzoso, tal como una vez Ino le dijo en aquel bar, pero nunca perdería su pureza con un desconocido. Por lo menos dio su primer beso, con Shino, amigo de infancia también. No fue un beso cursi ni tierno, más bien fue como el aleteo de una mariposa, ligero y rápido, Shino fue bastante caballeroso al prestarse a una de las dudas que su ingenua amiga tenía con respecto a los besos.

Fue un piquito, nada más, duró la mitad de un segundo. Ella se separó, con las mejillas calientes y él solo ajustó sus anteojos, preguntándole si las dudas por fin fueron aclaradas. Solo respondió a un "Sí" seguido de un tímido "Gracias". Para ser el primer beso de una niña de doce años, no estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí? Además, era mejor besar a un amigo cercano que un peluche de oso.

De acuerdo, basta de recuerdos, era hora de la verdad. Apretó más el paraguas contra sí y ordenó a sus pies a dar el siguiente paso para sorprender al ladrón. Los segundos antes de hacer una tontería, se despidió de este mundo, dijo adiós mentalmente de Hanabi, su adorado primo, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten, incluso de su padre que ya no tendría por qué molestarse de tener una hija tan torpe como ella, de sus libros, de Chiyo-san, de todas las personas amadas con las que se topó en esa vida. Si reencarnaba, prefería ser un rollo de canela, asi la gente se la comería sin juzgar y sería útil para algo.

Los ojos aperlados de Hinata brillaron decididos y el corazón comenzó a latir apresurado. El paraguas estaba en lo alto y los ruidos cada vez se hicieron más fuertes. Ella mordió su labio inferior y cortó la distancia que la separaba de su destino final…

— ¡P-Ponga las manos donde pueda verlas! –gritó, con el paraguas siendo utilizado como una espada de kendo y las rodillas temblorosos junto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Esperó todo, que le golpearan la cabeza, un puñal por aquí o por allá, una patada en el vientre, dos manos arrancarle el paraguas y golpearla con este, pero lo único que escuchó fue unas risas escandalosas.

— ¿Eh? –abrió los ojos, confundida.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos chocolatosos mirándole con curiosidad y demasiado cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Kya! –gritó asustada y se hizo para atrás, tropezando y cayendo de sentadera —. I-Itai.

— ¿Pensabas defenderte con un paraguas, Hinata? –más risas escaparon de la joven de cabello castaño tomado en dos chonguitos que se llevó una cucharada de helado a su boca —. ¡No me hagas reír!

— ¿T-Tenten? ¿A-Ama Tenten? –dijo muy apenas, parpadeando confundida y observando la figura alta y delgada que se seguía comiendo su helado —. ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Claro que soy yo, tontita! –gritó la castaña y se acuclilló para estar a la misma estatura que la ojiperla. Ella sonrió de ver la cara aun con desconcierto y un bigote de helado de vainilla arriba de la comisura de su labio —. ¿Acaso alguien más se llama como yo?

— ¡Tenten! –alegre, la abrazó. Quién lo diría, momentos atrás creyendo que era una especie de ladrón que la mataría al final y recordando su "beso" con Aburame Shino —. P-Pero… –se separó de la castaña que limpiaba su boca — ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento, Tenten?

Tenten rodó los ojos, divertida.

— Hinata, todo aquel que te conoce sabe que guardas una copia de tus llaves debajo del tapete –agitó las susodichas en frente de la peli azulada que se sonrojo al ser eso verdad.

— B-Bueno…

— No digas nada, que no tenemos tiempo –irrumpió la Ama, mirando su reloj —. Nuestro tren con destino a Kioto saldrá en un par de minutos, tenemos que apurarnos.

— ¿Eh? –Hinata apenas era consciente de lo que la Ama decía –. ¿Eh? ¿A Kioto?

— Sí. ¡Así que empaca tus cosas, Hinata, que estaremos dos semanas en Kioto!

Ella quería decir algo, pero Tenten solo le lanzó una muda de ropa a la cara.

— Te lo explicaré después, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora solo mete ropa abrigadora.

* * *

— ¿Una herencia?

— Aja.

Hinata miró a Tenten con atención. Ambas habían llegado a la estación de trenes y ahora mismo estaban sentadas en una banca esperando. Tenten antes de llegar le dijo que tenía antojo de una orden de tacos, conocía un restaurante mexicano cerca de la estación, asi que pasaron las dos a comprarlos y justo la castaña se los estaba comiendo mientras le explicaba en medio de lo enchilada que se encontraba con la salsa sobre una herencia que familiares de su padre le dejaron a ella.

— Yo también tenía la misma cara que tú –Tenten dejó de masticar y miró la cara incrédula de su amiga —. Pero después recordé que una vez mi abuelo dijo un dicho chino del cual no me acuerdo, algo sobre los errores o algo así –dio otro mordisco al taco —. Pero mi sorpresa es que nunca pensé ser la heredera de algo, mucho menos una casa –musito pensativa.

— S-Sin ofender, Tenten, pero esto suena sospechoso.

— ¡Lo sé! Yo también pienso igual –saltó y el plato con tacos se cayó al piso —, digo, es demasiado inesperado que algo como esto suceda, y sobre todo que sea por parte de la familia de mi padre quien le dio la espalda después de casarse con mi madre, ¿acaso será una trampa? Uhm… pero ¿por qué yo? Creí que me consideraban una bastarda –Tenten desvió la mirada después de su discurso y se dio cuenta de los tacos en el suelo —. ¡Mis tacos!

— O también puede ser que, después de todos estos años, la madre de tu padre por fin se haya arrepentido y quiera remediar los errores, ¿no? –alzó su plato con tres tacos más y se los ofreció a su castaña amiga —. Tómalos, no tengo mucho apetito en realidad.

— ¡Gracias, Hinata! –los sostuvo con ambas manos y volvió a sentarse para comérselos —. Pues, tal vez tengas razón, pero no me confió. Si la madre de mi padre hubiese estado tan arrepentida como dices, lo hubiera hecho cuando mi padre estaba en vida y no bajo tres metros de tierra como lo está. Pero en fin, si resulta ser que todo esto en realidad es un intento de limpiar los errores de la familia de mi padre, le llevaré flores a la tumba de ella en el cementerio –miró a Hinata —. ¿Quisieras acompañarte?

— Pero, Tenten, ¿no es algo demasiado personal? Es decir, es tu familia… yo no tengo nada que ver.

— Ah ¿y eso importa? Hinata, quiero que vengas conmigo porque me siento segura cuando te veo –le dijo con una mirada dulce y Hinata se sonrojo levemente —. Además, si fuese sola a Kioto, no lo sé… creo que no tendría la misma seguridad que tengo ahora…

— ¡E-En ese caso! –Hinata apretó los labios, decidida y se puso de pie —, te acompañaré entonces –dijo firmemente y Tenten sonrió.

— Muy bien –terminó con un bocado el último taco y se puso de pie también.

— P-Pero antes tengo que llamar a mi trabajo y a Chiyo-san para decirle que no iré a trabajar ni mañana, ni el siguiente día ni…

— Esta bien, está bien, Hinata, hazlo –sonrió y rodó los ojos divertida al ver a Hinata tomar su móvil y marcar el número a la velocidad de la luz.

Sin duda, su amiga no había cambiado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

De todo corazón espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto y decirles que todas las historias que tenía fueron borradas sin mi consentimiento. Trataré de todas las maneras posibles poder recuperar las ideas originales y subirlas, sin embargo, por el momento quiero dedicarle el tiempo que se debe a esta nueva historia. Pero también subiré algunos shot y reemplazaré los regalos a las personas que les hice.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, esto es más que suficiente para mí.

Tampoco se dejen engañar, hay más parejas y enredos amorosos y mucho humor.

**Besos y, por favor, si quieres que continúe con esta historia, deja un comentario, ¿sí?**


	2. Visitando a los olvidados

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **El drama **si **es mío.

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **El sol nunca se apaga.

**Pareja principal: **Kurama/Kyuubi & Hinata.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **fantasía, misterio, romance, humor y drama.

**Resumen: **Para un demonio perdido en sí mismo como Kurama los días soleados no existen. Solo es oscuridad lo que hay.

* * *

**E**l **s**o**l **n**u**n**c**a** s**e** a**p**a**g**a**

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

» _Las hojas han comenzado a caerse y teñirse hasta quedar opacas. El otoño ha llegado por fin y con ello los cambios. _

_A veces me pongo a pensar, ¿el otoño amará al invierno?_

_Es decir, el otoño hace los preparativos para darle la bienvenida al invierno, ¿le querrá?_

_¿Le querrá igual que yo a usted? _«

* * *

**[Capítulo 2]**

* * *

— Al parecer –Tenten miró de nuevo el mapa y después miró la casa desecha —… es aquí –su voz perdió fuerza y un viento frío paso por ambas.

Hinata observó también la fachada de la casa que se presumía era la herencia de su amiga. Era horrible, sinceramente y estaba segura que Tenten pensaba lo mismo. El jardín parecía una mini selva, la estructura totalmente destruida, desteñida, vidrios rotos, la entrada era un asco.

Todo, absolutamente todo, era un desastre.

— Tenten.

— Lo sé, Hinata, lo sé –murmuro la castaña.

Otro viento más paso entre las dos y el silencio reinó.

* * *

**V**isitando **a l**os **o**lvidados

* * *

No era coraje lo que sentía Tenten. Más bien era un gancho a la entrada del estómago donde los intestinos se retorcían con fuerza hasta el punto de querer escupirlos al suelo y querer brincar a la cuerda en medio de una autopista. Esto es lo que sentía la castaña al adentrarse a su "herencia", el patrimonio que la familia de su difunto padre le dejó.

Si lo exterior era espantoso, lo interior era como ver la intimidad de tu suegra. Tenten hizo una graciosa mueca al ver todas las paredes con grietas del tamaño de una vaca, las tuberías totalmente oxidadas y que salían de las paredes, había grafiti hecho por los vagos, señas de fogatas, botellas de cervezas vacías…

Ella tomó un bote con basura y sus castaños ojos mostraron repugnancia.

¡Hasta condones! ¿En serio alguien fortificaría en un lugar tan horrible como ese? ¡Qué asco!

— Con unos arreglos tal vez pueda verse linda –intentó decir Hinata, con cara similar que la castaña, pensando que con pintura, unas cuantas manitas de gato y una que otra limpiada la casa podría ser hermosa, después de todo, no hay que dar por perdido nada, era una casa antigua y como casa antigua, necesitaba arreglos y mantenimiento.

— Muchos arreglos –enfatizó la Ama, lanzando el bote repleto de condones a un rincón y limpió sus manos con la ropa.

Ahora Tenten comprendía porque sus "familiares" necesitaban con urgencia hablar con ella sobre la herencia que la abuela le dejó. Malditos bastardos, lo único que querían era deshacerse de una cochina casa que nadie quiere dándosela a la tonta de la familia Ama.

¡Ellos estaban equivocados si iba a tomar esa casa como suya!

— Lo mejor será irnos… –musito, girándose para tomar a Hinata y largarse, pero su ojiperla amiga no estaba.

Ella suspiró y se dio un golpecito en la frente.

— ¿Hinata? –caminó por el lugar, buscándola, pero nadie respondió.

Bufó con cierta irritación y pensó que ese era el precioso momento de engullirse una barra completa de chocolate. Comer era la perfecta salida para la frustración. Tenten nunca entendió porque la antipatía y odio injustificado a su madre y ella misma, la enemistad entre chinos y japoneses desde hace mucho que terminó, pero Ah sí, recordaba que la familia de su padre no pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando la carta le llegó junto con la llamada de un abogado que el nombre se le olvidó, sintió desconcierto y hasta llegó a la conclusión que era una broma. Se puso a reír como loca y el abogado al otro lado de la línea le pregunto si estaba bien, ella le dijo que sí, pero después el hombre por teléfono le aclaró que no era ninguna broma de mal gusto. Su abuela, Ama Haruka, le dejó como herencia una casa en Kioto. Al principio investigó si todo era verdad porque no se fiaba de un desconocido que le llamaba por teléfono, pero cuando vio con sus propios ojos el testamento todo se afirmó.

Tenten iba a negarse a recibir la parte de la herencia porque no la necesitaba, tenía un perfecto empleo enseñando tae kuan do y algo de yoga, ganaba bien y ya tenía un bonito departamento en el centro de Tokio con una hermosa vista a toda la manzana, no necesitaba la limosna de la familia que le llamó «bastarda», sin embargo, familiares que nunca conoció le suplicaron con tanto fervor tomarla, rehusándose a aceptar un no por su parte. Ella se abrumó por la insistencia que en un momento de debilidad terminó aceptando y firmando.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, dentro del interior de una casa abandonada.

— Hinata, no es momento para jugar a las escondidillas, ¿sabes? –masculló la castaña, siguiendo con la búsqueda.

Buscó por ahí, por allá, por donde ni los ratones se atreverían a esconderse, pero ni rastros de Hinata, solo una casa abandonada. Suspiró y se reincorporó, limpiando la suciedad de sus manos en sus rodillas.

Se puso de pie y con la mirada perdida quiso caminar, pero algo tan duro chocó contra su frente que la hizo retroceder y caer de trasero. Ella se quejó y con el ceño fruncido levantó la mirada para ver el rostro sin chiste y con mueca de aburrimiento que hasta te da sueño que nunca antes había visto.

Él la miró y ella también lo hizo.

El rascó sus cabellos castaños y ella entrecerró sus ojos achocolatados.

Él le miró extrañado y ella le lanzó una mirada irritada.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el sujeto sin chiste, de hecho, parecía un vagabundo con su cabello tomado a una coleta que le recordó a una piña y una mirada tan sosa.

— ¿Quién soy yo? Soy Tenten. ¿Y tú?

— Shikamaru.

— Bueno, Shikamaru, para la próxima vez toca o avisa –se puso de pie y le miró todavía enfadada.

Shikamaru rascó sus cabellos de nuevo, incómodo.

— Problemático –musito.

Él miró a todos lados, bien, todo era normal como siempre a excepción que esa chica de cabello castaño ambulaba por ahí sin autorización.

— Te pediré de la manera más amable que te vayas. Este no es un lugar para jugar –aviso a la castaña que le miró con tanta rapidez que pensó que podría haberse roto el cuello.

— ¿Ah?

— Está casa no está en las condiciones para…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Está casa se está viniendo para abajo, no me lo tienes que señalar.

— Entonces…

— ¡Ah! y tampoco vengo aquí a jugar. Soy la propietaria de este cuchitril –hizo saber con sus manos en la cintura y la mirada irritada.

Shikamaru casi se atraganta con la pastilla que masticaba.

— ¿P-Perdón?

— Soy Tenten. Ama Tenten y mi abuela, Ama Haruka me dejó este nido de ratas.

* * *

Todo era tan obvio.

Se perdió.

Si, bueno, Hinata no era una experta en ubicarse, de hecho constantemente siempre perdía el rumbo. Pero ¿perderse en una casa? Eso sí que ya era demasiado.

Cuando estuvo con Tenten le pareció ver algo anormal y lo siguió sin decirle a su amiga palabra alguna, pensando que solo iría a ver que era y después volvería a donde mismo. Aja, claro, ese era el plan, pero nunca pensó que la casa fuese tan grande de tal manera de perderse como un ratón dentro de un laberinto buscando el queso. Cada puerta a donde entraba salía por otro lugar muy distinto al anterior, adentrándose más y sin posibilidades de irse.

A cada paso todo se volvía más oscuro y podía escuchas susurros espeluznantes que le enchinaban la piel como a la de una gallina que va a la boca del lobo.

Ella tenía la culpa. Siempre la tenía, si no hubiese seguido sus instintos seguramente estaría ahora con Tenten y no perdida tal como lo está ahora.

Las paredes parecían cerrarse a su entorno, la visibilidad era limitada, las sombras se extendían por el techo y sentía la sensación de que alguien le respiraba en el cuello. Hinata se giró, pero tal como antes, no era nadie. No había nada que le hiciera compañía, ni si quiera su propia sombra. Estaba sola, atrapada y sin qué camino tomar para volver a ver a Tenten.

Y justo cuando Hinata creía todo perdido, que moriría sin haber amado, siendo tan joven, con la ilusión de encontrar a su príncipe azul una luz apareció en la oscuridad y no hablaba literalmente, técnicamente era cierto.

Allá en lo lejos había un resplandor dorado, en la última puerta del pasillo.

Gustosa empezó a correr, cuidando con no caerse. Fue la euforia de ser salvada que ignoró el miedo que antes tuvo y que con el avance de sus pasos las voces susurrantes tomaran fuerza hasta convertirse en voces más fuertes y comprensibles.

Llegó a la puerta, la respiración era agitada y el corazón de la Hyūga latía con fuerza.

Una sonrisa de alivio total se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos se mostraron felices.

Pero cuando vio lo que vio, todo se esfumó.

— ¿Tienes un tres? –cuestionó un perro, mirando a la figura alta de todos con sus grandes ojos.

— No –negó él, mirando con aburrimiento las cartas.

— Maldito perro, ¡volviste a echarte un gas! –un joven con orejas de gato y ojos dorados con pupilas alargas cubrió su nariz y miró hostilmente al perro.

— ¡No es cierto! –exclamó el can.

— ¡Claro que sí! Eso te pasa por comer esa estúpida comida de perros. ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que no deja escupir bolas de pelo!

— ¿Quieres que te arañe la cara?

— ¿Y tú una mordida en tu peludo trasero?

El can como el neko se lanzaron miradas hostiles, incluso uno no tenía que ser especial para poder observar el rayito de rivalidad que entre los dos se mandaban.

— Los dos cállense –dijo con aburrimiento, bostezando y mostrando las cartas.

Una flor imperial fue lo que vieron.

— No otra vez –musitaron con desgano, colocándose de pie, a excepción del perro que fue de cuatro patas.

Él sonrió y en una de sus manos una bola de fuego nació que atravesó el cuerpo de ambos. Los gritos aterradores se escucharon y sustituyendo en lugar en donde los dos particulares personajes se hallaban de pie, quedaron sus huesos.

— ¿Saben? ya no es divertido después de 20 veces –dijo con su cabeza apoyada con la palma de su mano y sus rojizos y largos cabellos meciéndose.

Los huesos se movieron y le vieron, para después formarse de nuevo.

— Estoy aburrido –confeso con pereza.

— ¿Y qué quiere hacer, Kurama-sama? –preguntó el can, rascándose detrás de las orejas.

— No lo sé, salir de aquí, asustar gente, yo que sé –masculló con sus ojos rojizos y con destellos azulados fastidiados.

— Zorro idiota –el neko gruñó, mirándole de mala fama —. ¡Ahora solo tengo 3 vidas de nueve!

— Deja de gritar, estúpido gato –calló el perro que en realidad era un perrito chihuahua —. ¿Qué parte de que eres un ser inmortal no entiendes? –rodó los ojos fastidiado.

El neko iba a soltarle una palabrota al mini can cuando el sonido de algo caerse lo hizo desviar la mirada.

Los tres personajes miraron la entrada de la habitación donde la figura de una mujer se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

— ¿Un humano? –el neko parpadeó.

— ¿Aquí? Pero ¿cómo?

— Seguramente traspasó el portal –explicó de manera sencilla el más alto de todos.

— ¡Kurama-sama! –el perro chihuahua ladró —. Tenga cuidado, tal vez tenga pulgas o piojos. ¡Sea como sea, no la toque!

Kurama rodó los ojos al escuchar las tontas advertencias de su Shikigami*. Caminó hasta el cuerpo y le miró con una ceja alzada. Habían pasado siglos desde que no había visto un humano, incluso creyó olvidar como eran, pero ahí estaba uno, o mejor dicho; una.

— ¿Esto es un humano? –cuestionó el neko, gateando y observando la figura, parpadeando.

— Me extraña que no lo sepas –masculló el pequeño perro mirándole con irritación —. Tú siempre estás convertido en uno.

— ¡Si, pero no soy un humano! Soy un neko –gruñó el de ojos dorados.

— Sí, sí, como sea –brincó y se sentó en el vientre de la humana —. Kurama-sama, ¿qué hacemos con la humana? –preguntó al pelirrojo que rascaba su barbilla, pensativo.

— Si un humano pudo atravesar el portal –el neko sacó conclusiones —, eso quiere decir que ha perdido fuerza y podemos salir de este horrendo lugar –exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

— No lo creo –negó el pelirrojo.

— La magia que nos rodea no afecta a los humanos –explicó el chihuahua, observando ahora al neko —. Solo a nosotros; los youkais. Además eso sería extraño. Los shaman y exorcistas que atraparon a Kurama-sama aquí, no se lo dejarían tan fácil, incluso ahora tendrán nuevas generaciones que siguen cuidando este recinto –terminó, observando el rostro dormido de la humana.

— Así es. No son idiotas –dijo el ojicarmesí.

— Entonces ¿cómo entró ella? –apuntó el oji dorado a la mujer.

— ¿Y yo como voy a saber? –bufó Kurama, observando al neko —. Tal vez se perdió o algo por el estilo.

— Humana tonta –dijo el neko, sin embargo, bajó la mirada para ver al maldito perro acomodarse en el vientre de la chica con un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas —. ¡¿Y tú que haces, pervertido?!

— Ella es tan cálida. No recuerdo haber sentido nunca antes esta calidez –el perro se acurrucó más, llegando de poquito a poquito hasta los senos de ella —. ¡Es la cama perfecta!

El neko tronó sus dedos antes de agarrar por el cuello al chihuahua y sacudirlo con fuerza. — ¡Perro pervertido!

Kurama bufó fastidiado de ver a esos dos pelear, por lo que tuvo que hacer otra vez una bola de fuego y lanzárselas.

— No es momento de peleas –hizo saber.

Otra vez el perro y el neko volvieron a la normalidad después de haber muerto por un par de segundos.

— Así es –el chihuahua miró con superioridad al gato —. Déjate de juegos, esto es serio –hizo saber, sonriendo.

La mirada del neko se ensombreció.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Sí tú eres el perro calenturiento!

Kurama rodó los ojos. Ahora entendía porque decían «como perros y gatos». Miró a la mujer desde la cara hasta sus botas de mal gusto. No estaba mal, de hecho, si estuviese de ganas tal vez la convertiría en una de sus amantes; claro, si no estuviese encerrado en aquel mundo paralelo. Observó como Ku –el neko– y Zen –el perrito chihuahua– seguían con su riña y no le harían caso por más bolas de fuego que les lanzará; vaya Shikigamis que tenía.

— Hay que llevarla adentro –musito para sorpresa de los dos.

— ¿Eh? –exclamaron Ku y Zen.

— Odio repetir las cosas –masculló el gran kitsune, mirando con sus singulares ojos las dos figuras de atrás.

— Pero… Kurama-sama, es una humana –dijo Zen, alzando las orejas puntiagudas.

— Si, creí que tenías asco a los humanos –Ku se cruzó de brazos, mirándole.

— Aún lo tengo –confesó, colocándose de pie y mirando el rostro de una Hinata durmiente —, pero no puedo ignorar esto –una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus masculinos labios —. Si la matara, no ganaría nada, salvo un cadáver del cual deshacerme, pero si la hago mi rehén –miró hacia el fondo del pasillo sin fin —… tal vez podamos salir de aquí.

— ¡¿En serio?! –preguntaron al unísono el can y el gato.

Kurama asintió, sonriente.

— Pero para eso debemos mantenerla lejos de los demás.

Ellos no eran los únicos demonios encerrados ahí.

— Ahora métanla –ordenó, entrando.

Zen asintió y miró a Ku que alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya escuchaste a Kurama-sama, métela –dijo el perrito, sonriendo con su colmilluda dentadura y entrando a la habitación moviendo la cola.

— ¡Perro…! –gritó furioso, agachándose para tomar de los pies y arrastrarla —. Algún día terminaré contigo, perro –gruñó, cerrando la puerta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Shikigami: **espíritu familiar invocado para complacer y servir las ordenes de su amo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola a todos de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar este nuevo proyecto!

Les prometo que trataré de seguir haciendo esta historia entretenida.

Agradezco a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron comentario. ¡Un beso a cada una(o) de ustedes!

**azukideinuzuka****:** gracias por el comentario, me da gusto que te haya gustado. ¡Sí! Me casaría contigo, pero… ya estoy comprometida. Lo siento, nuestro amor no podrá ser. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Rocio Hyuga****: **Rocio-chan me da mucho gusto ver un comentario tuyo. Y no, no quiero que te de un ataque al corazón, pero sí quiero que explotes en miles de papelitos de colores de la emoción (?). Te entiendo, te entiendo, ¿cómo no amar a Kurama-sama? (sigo insistiendo, él me gusta más siendo un cruel que "con su buen humor" –es terrorífico–). Espero que este capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Noelialuna****: **gracias por los ánimos, Noelia-chan y por el comentario. Las palabras de aliento de todas ustedes me hacen levantarme de cada caída. Intentaré subir de nuevo mis historias, algo cambiadas y con nueva narración. Espero que la continuación te guste.

******:** me da gusto de verte en una de mis historias y muchas gracias por las palabras (me hacen sentir importante). Y gracias por los buenos deseos, yo también te deseo un buen año y que todos los propósitos que te propongas los cumplas. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.

**Emina Megpoid-116****: **gracias por el comentario y bienvenida a bordo de esta nueva historia. Espero que el capítulo te guste. **P.d: **no te preocupes –mira todos lados– yo me aseguro que nadie te vea. Respecto al RikuTsura, ten por seguro que varios proyectos vienen.

**sasuhinas fan****:** gracias por el comentario y sí, Tenten es muy divertida; yo también me reí en esa escena. Pues espero que este capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

Bien, es todo por hoy y disfruten la lectura.

**Besos y si quieren que continúe con esta historia, ¡dejen sus comentarios!**


	3. Las lógica viene sobrando

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **El drama **si **es mío.

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **El sol nunca se apaga.

**Pareja principal: **Kurama/Kyuubi & Hinata.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **Fantasía/Misterio/Romance/Humor/Drama

**Resumen: **Para un demonio perdido en sí mismo como Kurama los días soleados no existen. Solo es oscuridad lo que hay.

* * *

**E**l **s**o**l **n**u**n**c**a** s**e** a**p**a**g**a**

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

» _¿Me estoy volviendo loca?_

_Debo de estarlo si he de seguir escribiendo cartas sin recibir respuesta._

_Debo tener serios problemas mentales si aún creo en usted._

_Debo de estarlo si dejó todas mis esperanzas en sus manos._

_Pero no estoy lo suficientemente demente como para olvidarlo, pero tampoco lo necesario para amarlo _«

* * *

**[Capítulo 3]**

* * *

Los crujidos comenzaron a escucharse más seguido. Alaridos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento se oían a lo lejos y las monstruosas sombras se formaban entre las paredes y un pequeño ratón corría por los pasillos, siendo seguido por un chico de ojos dorados y orejas de gatos sobresaliendo de sus cabellos negros.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito espía! –gritaba Ku, con sus pupilas alargadas y las garras en el aire.

El ratoncillo, con un parche en su ojo derecho y un pequeño chaleco subió por las paredes gracias a las grietas para esconderse entre el espacio de una de estas. Su respiración era agitada y los latidos del corazón acelerados. Pasaron segundos en donde supuso que el peligro por fin había pasado, pero cuando menos se lo espero un puño cerrado atravesó la pared, asustándolo.

— ¡Diablos! –exclamó el roedor.

— ¡Sal de ahí, Yoshi! ¡Esta vez te comeré! –amenazó el neko, sonriendo con sus colmillos de fuera y sus ojos brillantes y amenazantes.

Yoshi tragó en grueso y armándose de valor, justo en el momento en que Ku lo atrapaba entre sus mano y la apretaba dificultándole el respirar, encajó su par de dientes en la piel del muchacho. Al otro lado de la pared escuchó el grito de dolor del neko que sin esperar un segundo soltó al ratón que de inmediato salió huyendo hacia la oscuridad.

Él maldijo entre dientes y dejó de lamerse la mordida para mirar con el ceño fruncido el camino por donde el ratón se había escapado.

Pequeñas pisadas se lograron oír y Ku bufó, cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Por qué lo dejamos escapar? ¡Ya lo tenía! –gruñó pero Zen, rascándose sus orejas, ladró.

— Son órdenes de Kurama-sama –dijo el perrito chihuahua, observando con sus ojos marrones la lejanía de aquel pasillo sin fin.

* * *

**L**a **l**ógica **v**iene **s**obrando

* * *

— En conclusión –la Ama arqueó las cejas —, tú eres el que cuida este cuchitril, ¿no?

Tenten no iba negar que la primera impresión que tuvo del hombre fue la de un vagabundo que tal vez se quedaba en la casa a dormir. No fue hasta que este le aclaró –después de que ella se presentara y dejara en claro no ser una delincuente y resultar ser la heredera del nido de ratas– que en sus tardes libres, después del trabajo, siempre venía a dar una vuelta ya que muchos adolescentes siempre venían a hacer su desorden ahí.

Él era Nara Shikamaru; asi se presentó, sin mucho afán y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Ella se le quedó viendo por un largo minuto hasta que entendió que no estaba mintiendo.

— Podría decirse –murmuro el castaño, observando el lugar bastante atento, pero la cara llena de aburrimiento dificultaba un poco saber qué era lo que él estaba pensando.

— ¿Y por qué lo haces? No es nada más que una casa abandonada.

El castaño no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente; Tenten bufó.

— Mira, al igual que tú yo también quiero largarme, pero antes necesito encontrar a mi amiga.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se fijaron de inmediato en la castaña que resultaba ser la nieta de Ama Haruka. Él recordaba a Haruka-san. Desde niño siempre jugaba por los alrededores de la casa y le era común ver a una mujer de edad avanzada sentada en las escaleras de esta vieja casa, mirando con melancolía las hojas de los árboles. Al principio no lo notó, pero la castaña de chonguitos tenía cierto parecido con la mujer que ahí antes vivió.

— ¿Tú amiga? –preguntó mientras pisoteaba el cigarrillo. Vio a la mujer fruncir el ceño mientras él soltaba aros de humo, probablemente le disgustaba el tabaco, aunque no le extrañaba, las personas cercanas a él siempre le repetían que dejara de fumar, que nada bueno le traería.

— Si, mi amiga –respiro con tranquilidad ahora que ya no había tabaco volando por el aire.

Ella era una deportista por naturaleza; odiaba los cigarrillos.

— Por alguna extraña razón me distraje por un momento y cuando me di cuenta ¡Pap! Ella ya no estaba –suspiró con pesadez —. La he buscado por todos lados, pero no aparece. No puedo creer que se haya perdido en una casa tan pequeña como esta.

— Probablemente se encuentre afuera –sugirió el Nara.

— Precisamente eso fue lo que pensé, pero apareciste tú y todo se me olvido –le dijo Tenten y Shikamaru sintió como si la Ama le estuviese echando la culpa —. En fin, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrarla?

— Encontrarla significar rodear la casa. Y para rodear la casa tendríamos que caminar –la idea de caminar no le gustaba. Él muy apenas logró caminar de su trabajo hasta ahí, la casa de Ama Haruka se encontraba demasiado alejada de los comercios y demás vecindarios después de todo —. Caminar me resulta problemático.

Las palabras dichas por el hombre la hicieron arquear una ceja. ¡Vaya personaje que era este hombre! Tenten nunca antes había conocido hombres como este. Aparte de matarse lentamente con el cigarro, ¡también era un holgazán!

— Por lo visto no solo caminar, ¡también hacer un mínimo de esfuerzo! –le miró ceñuda; no aguantaba a las personas inactivas —. Pues lo siento, pero yo no me voy a ir hasta que Hinata aparezca.

Ella se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados, decidida a quedarse bajo el techo… bueno, medio techo de la casa hasta que su amiga de ojos aperlados, cabello negro-azulado y personalidad tímida apareciera. Escuchó un suspiro, de él pudo afirmar.

Bien, si ese hombre la quería fuera antes tendría que ayudarle.

— Esta bien, está bien –aceptó el Nara, rascando su nuca —. Te ayudaré.

La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en los labios de la joven castaña y Shikamaru en lo único que pudo pensar antes de buscar, antes de mover sus piernas, caminar y tener que soportar la presencia de la castaña caminando a su lado fue en un:

«_ Problemático _»

* * *

Él soltó un bostezo y apoyó su rostro en su palma. Todo era tan aburrido, sentado ahí, sin nada que hacer, sin a nadie a quien torturar… totalmente aburrido. Ya ni si quiera quemar a Zen o a Ku era divertido porque estos dos siempre regresaban a su manera original y sin ningún rasguño. Tampoco era entretenido matar los insectos y volverlos a revivir para matarlos de nuevo. ¡Todo había perdido el sentido!

Kurama solo alzó la cabeza y vio que en la televisión el canal seguía igual de pésimo. — Más a la derecha –ordeno y Zen en una posición como la bailarina principal del _Lago de los Cisnes_ se movió un poco más a la derecha tal como el pelirrojo lo había pedido.

Sin embargo, el canal seguía de la misma manera. No hubo cambio alguno.

— ¿A-A sí, Kurama-sama?

— No, está horrible. Muévete para la izquierda.

Zen lo hizo.

— A la izquierda, tarado, esa es la derecha –el kitsune tuvo que reprimir un suspiro cansado que quería brotar de sus labios.

Ku por su parte, rió, notablemente contento por la situación del canino. Su sonrisa era muy parecida al gato de "_Alicia en el Mundo de las Maravillas" _y el pequeño perro gruñó mientras hacía otra chistosa posición como la de un egipcio.

— Hey, tú, bola de pelos, ¿ya terminaste de lavar mi ropa? –preguntó el ojicarmesí, interrumpiendo la risa del muchacho con orejas que su sonrisa igual que el gato daltónico como en el cuento de Alicia se borrara para dar paso a una mueca del más profundo asco.

— No –masculló mientras seguía tallando con una pinza en su nariz, alzando las prendas de vestir del pelirrojo —. ¡¿Por qué tengo que lavar tu ropa sucia?! –explotó después de analizar un momento las cosas, colocándose de pie y mirando ferozmente al pelirrojo que rodaba los ojos.

— Porque si no lo haces te agarrare por el pescuezo, te arrancaré la piel y te la pondré al revés –los ojos amenazantes, teñidos de rojo con destellos azulados que jamás se mezclaron, sin brillo y con sombras difíciles de interpretar miraron al neko que tragó en saliva y volvió a tallar con fuerza las prendas de vestir.

— Maldito zorro –fue lo único que murmuro Ku mientras Zen, todavía en su lugar, reía.

— Kurama-sama, si me permite, quisiera hacerle una pregunta –solicito el perrito y el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

— Hazla.

— ¿Por qué tiene a la humana dormida en su regazo? No cree que sería conveniente meterla en una jaula –Zen miró a la humana dormida en el regazo de su amo.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de hora y media y la humana no despertaba. Tampoco había muestras de que alguien quisiera recuperarla. Zen temía que de un momento a otro, Kurama-sama se enfadará y terminara destruyendo –otra vez– la habitación.

El lugar no era únicamente un lugar perdido en el espacio y el tiempo donde los shamanes y exorcistas enviaban a las fuerzas del mal. Era una especie de hotel donde los demonios se metían en una habitación y ahí vivían por sí solos, y en el caso de un ayakashi como Kurama-sama, vivía con sus Shikigamis. El modo de entrar a este mundo no era difícil, había muchos portales en todos lados y muchas cosas caían ahí. Los demonios que ahí mismo vivían peleaban a muerte por tener algunos de esos objetos, tal como aquella televisión vieja que Kurama ganó un par de años.

Pero no era el momento para que Zen se pusiera pensar el cómo era vivir en un lugar como aquel. No, claro que no. El perrito observó cuidadosamente la reacción de Kurama-sama cuando él bajó la mirada y vio el perfil. Zen vio como el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño y sudó un poco, pero después, Kurama-sama levantó un poco el mentón y le contesto:

— Tenía frío en las piernas –respondió y el chihuahua sintió una enorme gota bajar por su nuca.

— P-Pero, Kurama-sama –los ojos marrones de Zen se pusieron llorosos —… creí que yo era el encargado de calentar su regazo –decía mientras mordía un pañuelo y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Kurama bufó. — Ella es cálida –dijo secamente y dando a entender que no iba a contestar a más preguntas tontas —. Además, tú dejas pelos.

El perrito se sonrojo.

— Mil disculpas, Kurama-sama. Es solo que me encuentro en la etapa en que hecho mucho pelo. Necesito aparearme –susurró.

Reinó el silencio.

— Pues procura controlarte, perro pervertido. Es asqueroso ver como practicas con el viejo sofá –replicó el chico de orejas, tallando todavía y dándole una fulminante mirada al perrito que gruñó, mirándole.

— En primer lugar, ignorante, no es asqueroso. Es un proceso natural por el cual todos pasamos, incluyéndote a ti, por extraño que parezca.

— Oye…

— Y para que te lo sepas, no era el sofá –Zen enseñó su dentadura —, era tu pierna con la cual estaba "practicando".

La cara del neko se quedó en shock para después pasar a muecas de profundo asco.

— ¡Maldito perrito de bolsillo! –gritó al son de guerra antes de ir por el perro que empezó a correr por todos lados.

Él solo negó; no sabía si ponerse a reír y patearles el trasero, en fin, cualquier de las dos opciones que tomara no evitaría que los cables de ese par de cabezas huecas estuviesen en orden.

Bueno, a quien culpaba, en ese lugar la lógica y el sentido común vienen sobrando.

**Continuará…**

* * *

** Notas:**

Mucho tiempo de no actualizar, pero les seré sincera... No sabía que demonios escribir... ¡Escribir de Kurama-sama es difícil! Ahora entiendo a Rocio-chan.

En fin, este capítulo puede que no sea tan _entretenido_ pero antes quiero poner algo referente a la relación de Kurama con los de su entorno, ya muy pronto comenzarán los enredos.

¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios!

**Noelialuna**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**sasuhinas fan**

**karylandero3**

**azukideinuzuka**

**Blangel48**

**Sasuhinaforever**

Intentaré traer un capítulo mejor para la siguiente.

**Besos a todos y disfruten de la lectura.**


End file.
